Luna dorada
by shinfan
Summary: El comienzo y final de un nuevo personaje salido del clan de la luna negra.
1. Chapter 1: El símbolo dorado

Nota del autor: Hola, este es solo mi 2º fanfic. Al principio no tratará mucho de Bunny y compañía pero tras unos capítulos lo hará. La historia se centrará en un personaje nuevo. Cogeré alguna cosilla de la historia real, pero algo me inventaré. Espero que os guste.

Capitulo1: El símbolo dorado.

En la Capital del planeta Némesis era un día de festejos. La capital del reino no podía estar mas concurrida y a pesar de que no brillaba mucho el sol (para variar), las gentes del lugar estaban de acuerdo en que aquel era un hermoso día.

La razón era bien conocida. Aquel iba ser el día del nacimiento del tercer hijo del Príncipe Onix y su princesa consorte Cuartz. Mientras los médicos la atendían, el Príncipe no dejaba de pasearse a la entrada del cuarto, junto a él esperaban los Infantes Diamante y Zafiro.

Diamante estaba leyendo uno de los aburridos libros que le obligaban a leer, pues de muy pequeño debía prepararse bien para cuando ascendiera al trono. A sus 10 años conocía bastante de política y su porte era bastante majestuoso, al menos delante de otras personas. Por suerte su hermano Zafiro estaba ahí para distraerlo, pues a sus seis años no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y simplemente jugaba con los juguetes que el mismo se había hecho. Era un genio inventando.

Finalmente el momento llegó y cuando la enfermera estaba limpiando al bebe se percató de la marca en su frente. Desde el día que la Neo Reina Serenity había purificado el planeta tierra con el cristal de plata, a los que se negaron a cambiar les salio la marca de la luna negra con los bordes invertidos y así había sido desde entonces. Orgullosos de seguir siendo ellos mismos se habían marchado de la Tierra instalándose en Némesis, el décimo planeta del sistema solar.

En cuanto le vio la marca casi se le cayó el niño al suelo de la sorpresa. En vez de la usual marca de la luna negra era otra la que adornaba su frente. Era una luna dorada con los vértices hacia arriba. Con manos temblorosas le acerco al niño a su madre rogando silenciosamente que no la culparan a ella de lo ocurrido.

En cuanto la Princesa vio la marca se quedo muda de asombro y horror. Acto seguido su marido entro por la puerta, pues supuso que había acabado al oír que el bebe ya no lloraba. Al acercarse y ver la marca se quedo petrificado.

Entonces el bebe abrió los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír extasiados. Ni siquiera el pelo de su sobrina Esmeralda tenía un verde como aquel. Había una luz en aquellos ojos que transmitía calma y felicidad a quien los miraba. Con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos se miraron los monarcas.

"¡Querido!"

"Lo se amor mío."

La enfermera también miraba aquellos ojos ensimismada.

"Lo llamaremos Crisoberilo"

En todos los hogares la televisión mostraba al recién nacido en brazos de su orgulloso padre. Y si bien se sorprendían al ver su marca, todos se tranquilizaban al ver sus brillantes ojos verdes.


	2. Chapter 2: El cristal oscuro

Nota del autor: Sailor moon no me pertenece. Y por cierto, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sailor Angel 7 aun no tengo muy claras las relaciones entre personajes, pero creo que Bunny y Armando estarán juntos... Sin embargo aunquela historia no estará centrada en ellos dos (serán personajes secundarios) aparecerán bastante.Ya se verá.

* * *

Capitulo2: El Cristal Oscuro

El ciudadano de a pie podría pensar que la familia Real era seria, pero en realidad estaban muy unidos, sobretodo los tres hermanos. Zafiro adoraba a su hermano Diamante y ambos querían mucho a su hermano Crisoberilo (Cris para abreviar). Lo cierto es que todo el mundo lo quería y no solo por su mirada, sino porque era encantador, inocente y a veces tímido. Por supuesto nunca nadie le dijo nada sobre su marca.

Le gustaba mucho jugar con sus primos Esmeralda y Rubeus. El solía llevarlo a caballito y Esmeralda siempre le hacia reír. Una de sus habilidades era soportar sin inmutarse la horripilante risa de Esmeralda.

* * *

Cuando Cris tenía 5 años algo pasó. Estaba jugando al escondite y le tocaba a él buscarles por el castillo.

"¡…99, 100¡Que voy!"

Buscando, llegó a una parte del castillo en la que nunca había estado. Delante de el había una puerta pero no había ni cerradura ni picaporte. Eso no lo detuvo, claro. Había encontrado ya a Esmeralda y Zafiro y estaba determinado a encontrar a Rubeus. Una puerta tonta no le iba a detener.

"¡Ábrete!"

Intento empujar pero la puerta no se movía.

"¡Ábrete yaaaaa!"

Entonces el símbolo de su frente se ilumino y una fuerza lo hecho hacia atrás con fuerza.

"¡Waaa!"

Cuando se le aclaró la mirada vio que la puerta estaba entornada.

"¡Ja, te voy a pillar Ruby!" Dicho esto entro en la oscura sala.

Una hora más tarde, Rubeus encontró a Zafiro en su mini laboratorio poniéndole patas a un extraño aparato mecánico.

"Hola Rubeus¿Ya te encontró?"

Rubeus parecía molesto. "Pues no. Me cansé de esperar¿Lo has visto?"

"¿A Cris? No"

Rubeus empezó a preocuparse. "Coge a Esmeralda y buscad en la planta baja y el sótano, Diamante y yo buscaremos en los pisos superiores"

Fue Esmeralda la que encontró la puerta prohibida entreabierta. Eso la asustó enormemente. Aquella puerta pertenecía a las antiguas ruinas sobre las que construyeron el castillo Real. El primer monarca presintió algo malo ahí y prohibió a nadie que entrase bajo pena de muerte. La prohibición no parecía importante ya que aparentemente era imposible entrar en aquella sala. La puerta era infranqueable. El hecho de encontrarla abierta la lleno de miedo.

_Si me encuentran aquí…_ Pensó. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y se asomo por la puerta.

La vista era asombrosa. Era una enorme sala de paredes pulidas y redondas, de color negro. En medio de la sala había un agujero y sobre él levitaba inmóvil una enorme piedra negra y brillante. A tres metros de ella había alguien sentado en el suelo mirando la piedra atontado.

"¡Cris!"

El susurro sonó como un trueno en aquella sala y espantada se puso las manos sobre la boca demasiado tarde. Al menos el ruido había llamado la atención al niño. Se volvió confuso hacia Esmeralda.

"¡Ezzy¡Mira que cosa mas grande!"

"¡Crissy, ven aquí!" Susurro ella sin atreverse a acercarse más. Éste se acerco y en cuanto salió, Esmeralda cerró la puerta. Desgraciadamente al cerciorarse de si estaba cerrada, la puerta se abrió con facilidad

¡_Maldición! _y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Cris se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ezzy¿Que es?"

Ella le miro con cautela sin saber que decirle. Con lo inocente que era seguro que se lo decía a alguien alegremente. Recordó algo que había visto hacia dos días. Intentaba acercarse a su guapo primo Diamante mientras este estudiaba aburrido psicología. Haciendo como si intentase estudiar con él, cogió el primer libro que vio pero a los 10 minutos tenia un aburrimiento mortal. Sin embargo la información que había leído resulto ser en ese momento vital, mientras unos ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad.

Esmeralda se agacho para ponerse a su altura y lo miro muy seria.

"Escucha, estar aquí es muy malo. Si alguien se entera nos castigarán. No querrás eso¿Verdad?"

El negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Lo siento…"

Ella le sonrió. "No te preocupes, será nuestro gran secreto. No se lo podrás decir a nadie. Ni a papa, ni a mama, ni a Zafiro, ni a Diamante¿Vale¡Yo confío en ti!"

El sonrió mientras se secaba los ojos. "Gracias Ezzy"

Mientras se alejaban ella le preguntó "¿Que hacías allí tanto rato?"

El la miró confundido "Pero si nada mas encontrarte entré, me senté y al momento apareciste"

Ella se quedo sorprendida. _No puede ser, eso fue hace más de 1 hora. ¿Se habrá dormido? Parecía en trance…_

Cris interrumpió sus pensamientos "¡Ezzy!"

"¿Si?"

"¡Upame!"

Esmeralda se tranquilizo. Sea como fuere, volvía a ser el mismo.

"Ezzy, me duele la frente…" Esmeralda no le dio mucha importancia.


	3. Chapter 3: El Cataclismo

Nota del autor: Gracias por los reviews. Ya arreglé lo de los anónimos, es que como está en ingles me cuesta un poco. Pido paciencia para los que esperan a las sailors. Un par de capítulos y aparecerá algún conocido. Y en los siguientes también, claro. Ah y ya de paso… No me pertenece Sailor moon( aunque esto lo saben todos…¿Por qué se pone? Si es evidente…)

* * *

Capitulo 3: El Cataclismo

El día en que cumplió 10 años parecía un día perfecto. La fiesta fue genial. Estaban sus padres, sus hermanos sus 2 primos y sus 4 amigas; Petzite, Calaverite, Berthierite y Kermesite. Aunque supuso que Petzite y Kermesite habían venido porque Zafiro y Rubeus eran sus novios.

Todos iban elegantemente vestidos. Su padre, el Príncipe Onix, llevaba el traje negro que se ponía para las grandes ocasiones. Su madre llevaba un vestido de noche color lavanda que hacia juego con su pelo, recogido en varios moños en lo alto de la cabeza, como las antiguas princesas japonesas y llevaba guantes blancos hasta el codo. Su hermano Diamante llevaba un impecable traje blanco y su hermano Zafiro un esmoquin azul oscuro. El traje rojo de Kermesite hacia juego con el de Rubeus y Calaverite llevaba un horrible traje de noche amarillo chillón, fruto de una apuesta con Petzite. Berthierite llevaba un traje azul claro y una cinta azul en el pelo, del cual caía una larga trenza.

El caos se desató cuando Esmeralda llego con un traje color Jade idéntico al de Petzite. Tras la pelea los trajes no se parecían. Claro que tampoco parecían trajes de noche, sino disfraces de troglodita. Por suerte Petzite no le había estropeado el peinado a Esmeralda. Se tomaba tan en serio su verde cabellera como Kermesite la suya y la defendía con uñas y dientes.

* * *

Mientras, los guardias de la entrada percibieron una sensación extraña. Pero al ir a mirar solo vieron un gran trozo de tela oscura con la que jugueteaba el viento, por como se movía. Acabó pegada en la pared por el viento. Extrañado, el guardia volvió a su puesto mientras a su espalda la tela atravesaba la pared como si fuese intangible.

* * *

Los regalos fueron estupendos. Sus padres le regalaron una pequeña corona engarzada con las piedras que le daban nombre y sobre sus rizos dorados quedaba muy bien. Con eso y su nuevo traje verde claro parecía un principito. Zafiro le regaló un ordenador personal hecho por el mismo y las 4 hermanas que ya lo sabían, un montón de juegos para el ordenador. Esmeralda y Rubeus le regalaron un reloj nuevo con su nombre grabado en la parte de atrás. Diamante le hizo un regalo que jamás olvidó. Se levantó y expuso su regalo

"Querido hermano Crisoberilo, quiero que tu seas mi consejero principal y personal" sus padres se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada. Ya hablarían con Diamante sobre eso, a solas. No querían estropear la fiesta con una discusión.

Cris se emocionó "¿Lo dices en serio? Pensé que seria Zafiro…"

"No, el será mi estratega" Le dijo Diamante mientras Zafiro sonreía asintiendo.

"No se que decir… ¡Gracias!" Y se abrazaron.

* * *

Mientras la capa atravesaba paredes y pisos adquirió una figura humana, como un anciano sentado y una bola de luz apareció delante de él al entrar por la puerta prohibida. Una risa resonó.

"He, he, he…"

* * *

Una criada entró desde la cocina con un enorme pastel de fresa, su favorito, y tras dejarlo sobre la mesa se retiró. Tenía 10 velitas encendidas.

"¡Pide un deseo!" le recordó Rubeus. Así lo hizo y sopló apagándolas todas. Mientras se servían pastel Berthierite le preguntó sobre su deseo.

"No seas tonta" le reprendió Petzite "Si lo cuenta, no se cumplirá"

Cris sonrió "No importa, mi deseo es viajar a la tierra y conocer todas las cosas hermosas que hay allí"

Las caras de todos los presentes se ensombrecieron.

* * *

Varios pisos debajo de ellos la figura encapuchada hizo un ademán y el Cristal negro se encendió.

* * *

Fue Diamante el que dijo lo que pensaban todos "Ese deseo no se cumplirá"

"¡Diamante!" le reprendió la Princesa Cuartz.

"¿Que? Es la verdad. Desde que esa Neo-Arpía nos desterró no podemos volver. ¡Ya es hora que Cris lo sepa!"

Su padre se levantó. "Nos fuimos nosotros. Ahora estamos en paz. Cuando seas Rey entenderás que lo que hizo Serenity fue lo que creyó mejor para su pueblo."

"¿Marcándonos como animales?"

* * *

La figura oscura alzó la otra mano y la enorme piedra empezó a emitir un resplandor oscuro que se extendía en todas direcciones.

* * *

Su padre iba a responder cuando su luna negra empezó a parpadear. Todos se la quedaron mirando con asombro.

Cuartz se le acerco preocupada "¿Querido?" de repente el monarca cayó inerte al suelo. Los demás miraron horrorizados como lo mismo le ocurría a su esposa.

"¿Padre?"

"¿Mama?"

"¿Mami?"

"¡Dios mío!"

Con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos Cris vio como las lunas de alrededor parpadeaban y sus portadores caían. Cuando Kermesite cayó al suelo su frente empezó a arder, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.


	4. Chapter 4: Un solitario despertar

Sailor moon no me pertenece ¿Vale? Pues eso.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un solitario despertar

Cuando Cris abrió los ojos se sentía débil y mareado. También notaba el cuerpo extraño. Tenia algo pegado a la cara y se sentía como flotando. Al ajustarse sus sentidos se dio cuenta que estaba sumergido en una especie de bañera y sintió muchas cosas pegadas a la piel. De cuando en cuando notaba una pequeña descarga en alguna zona del cuerpo. Llevaba una mascara de oxigeno en la nariz y boca.

Se levantó confundido y los parches se le cayeron del cuerpo.

"¿Hola¿Hay alguien?" Su voz sonaba rasposa y diferente, mas profunda. Nadie contestó. Estaba en una habitación iluminada por las maquinas que había en ella. Debía haber sido antes un cuarto de baño, pues aun estaban la ducha, el retrete y un espejo.

Al mirarse en el espejo creyó que alucinaba. Su reflejo no mostraba al delgaducho niño de 10 años que recordaba sino un muchacho alto y muy bien parecido de unos 15 años. El pelo le había crecido una barbaridad y su cara era algo mas alargada. Si no fuese porque los grandes ojos y la luna dorada eran los mismos juraría que no era él.

"¿Que frío!" Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y mojado con algo que no era agua. Así que se aseó y se secó. No encontró su ropa, pero el reloj que le habían regalado estaba allí y se lo puso. Al andar notaba cambiado el equilibrio. Con una toalla alrededor salió por la puerta hasta una sala llena hasta los topes de ordenadores, maquetas, planos y cosas que no reconocía.

"Esto es… el laboratorio de Zaffy. ¡Zaffy!" Tampoco respondió nadie. La confusión empezó a dar paso al miedo cuando vio que la mayoría de las maquinas eran armas y los planos eran de ciudades.

Muchas pantallas estaban encendidas y allí vio fotos de la tierra. Pero no las que recordaba haber visto antes sino imágenes de destrucción. En una de las pantallas vio la fecha actual y se quedó atónito.

"5 años. Han pasado 5… no puede ser, recuerdo…" Entonces recordó la fiesta y lo que paso en ella.

"¿Cómo estarán todos¿Donde están?"

Comprendió que había pasado 5 años durmiendo y mientras su planeta había invadido la tierra. No quiso ni imaginar las bajas en ambos bandos. Viendo los informes se enteró de bastantes cosas aunque otras no las entendió como ciertas alusiones a un tal Hombre Sabio. El último informe hablaba de un viaje al pasado. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible? Su padre, El Príncipe, era un hombre pacifico. Entonces recordó lo último que dijo su hermano Diamante.

_Pero el nunca lo haría…y aun así solo podría hacerlo si…_ "¡Dios, No!"

Corriendo salió del laboratorio tropezándose por el cambio de equilibrio debido a la nueva longitud de sus piernas y se dirigió al sótano donde estaba la cripta real. Allí se vieron confirmados sus temores, pues allí yacían sus padres, al parecer, desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando dejó de llorar recorrió tristemente el castillo sin encontrar a nadie. No sabía que hacer con los brazos.

_¿Qué hace la gente de esta edad con brazos tan largos_?

Cogió algo de ropa de su hermano Zafiro y salio a la calle. Unas horas después volvió descorazonado. La gran Capital, la más concurrida del planeta, estaba abandonada.

Encontró algo de comida en las cocinas y luego volvió al laboratorio decidido a saber donde estaban sus familiares. Aparte de lo del viaje al pasado no encontró nada. Supuso que de alguna forma, Zafiro había conseguido construir una especie de maquina del tiempo y se puso a buscarla.

Finalmente dio con una cosa que podría serlo. Era un enorme espejo de superficie como de agua negra. Al lado había una pantalla en la que ponía el año y el lugar: Tokio. Contento, fue a su habitación y cogió una foto que tenía enmarcada en la mesita de noche. La sacó del marco y la miro con nostalgia.

Era una foto de su 7º cumpleaños. Aparecían sus padres, hermanos y amigos. Kermesite lloraba porque Rubeus le había pegado un chicle en el pelo y Onix le tenia cogido de una oreja al pelirrojo. Diamante intentaba que Esmeralda le soltara el brazo y Zafiro y Calaverite se sacaban la lengua. Petzite y Berthierite le ayudaban a soplar las velas y su madre Cuartz le tenía preparado un plato para el primer pedazo de tarta. Suspiró, era una foto tan familiar… todos eran ellos mismos, como una familia de verdad.

Se guardó la foto en el bolsillo de atrás y pasó por las diversas habitaciones. En la de Esmeralda encontró una banda verde que se puso sobre la frente para no llamar la atención en la Tierra con su luna dorada. En la de Diamante encontró un fajo de papeles que reconoció como dinero de la Tierra. Se lo guardó por si lo necesitaba. Pensando estar preparado fue de nuevo al laboratorio y se acerco al espejo negro, listo para encontrar a su familia.


	5. Chapter 5: El viaje

Nota del autor: Prefiero poner los nombres en español porque estoy mas comodo. Para los que no los sepan: Armando/Mamoru/Darien, Bunny/Usagi/Serena, Patricia/Makoto, Carola/Minako, Andrea/Hotaru, Chibiusa/Rini, Timmy/Haruka, Vicky/Michiru, Raquel/Setsuna, Cary/Molly (Y su novio, el de las gafas, se llama Camilo)

* * *

Capitulo 5: El viaje

Con pasos temblorosos y los ojos cerrados atravesó la superficie del espejo sin sentir nada más que un ligero cosquilleo. Al abrir los ojos vio un estrecho pasillo que conducía a una puerta. Al llegar a ella una voz le advirtió.

"¡Alto ahí!"

De la nada apareció delante de él una mujer de pelo largo y verde oscuro con un lazo en el pecho y una falda oscura muy corta. Portaba en una mano una lanza en forma de llave con un corazón en un extremo.

Cris la miraba entre extrañado, divertido y avergonzado. "¿Quién eres?"

"Yo soy Guerrero Plutón y soy la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo."

"Hola, yo soy Cris" Le respondió alegremente.

"¡No se puede pasar! Podrías estropear las líneas temporales."

Cris hizo pucheros "Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi familia…"

Entonces ella reparó en la banda que le cubría la frente. "¿Por qué escondes la frente? No serás… ¡Quitatela!"

Tras hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, pues la mujer le hizo una reverencia. "Lo siento, no sabia que eras de la familia real…"

El sonrió "Pues si."

"Pasa, es que la Neo Reina Serenity no me comentó que fuera a ir un familiar"

Esto lo confundió. "Pero si yo Ella no…"

"¡Lo siento, pasa, pasa!" Decidió no darle mas vueltas ya que lo dejaba pasar. Alcanzó la puerta y pasó al otro lado.

La intensa luz le hizo cerrar lo ojos. Y al abrirlos quedó maravillado por la luz y el color. El aire era dulce y había plantas por doquier. Se sentía muy ligero, como si la gravedad fuese menor que en Némesis (lo cual era cierto). Al mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que la puerta había desaparecido.

"¿Como voy a volver? Umh… ¿Realmente quiero volver?"

Pensó en las palabras de la guardiana de la faldita.

_La Neo Reina debe tener el mismo símbolo que yo. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho nadie? Nunca la he visto. Solo he visto un poco a las embajadoras planetarias de brillantes colores…pero nunca a la Neo Reina ni a su marido Endimión. _

Comenzó a caminar. Parecía un parque. Estaba tan entusiasmado viendo la exuberante vegetación que oscureció sin enterarse. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía donde pasar la noche se acercó a uno de los bancos. Sobre él había un periódico olvidado y se puso a leerlo a la luz de una farola. En la sección de anuncios encontró varios pisos compartidos y en alquiler y pensando en el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo decidió no pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Llego a la primera dirección. Era un moderno edificio de unas 10 plantas con apartamentos. Llegó al 4ºA y llamó a la puerta.

Una voz grave le respondió. "¿Quién es?"

Se puso nervioso. "Em¡Hola! Venía por lo del piso compartido" Tuvo un shock en cuanto se abrió la puerta. La persona al otro lado era idéntica a su hermano Zafiro, aunque al fijarse un poco vio alguna diferencia.

Le miro extrañado "¿No eres un poco joven para vivir fuera de tu casa?" Eso le molestó un poco. Era 5 años mayor de lo que tenía que ser y aun así le decían que era pequeño.

"¿A tus padres les parece bien?"

El bajo la mirada "Nunca lo sabré por que están…" E

l joven le entendió y lo miró con simpatía "Te entiendo… Los míos también."

"Ahora necesito una casa. Tengo dinero…" Y le enseñó el fajo de billetes.

El otro no supo como negarse. Necesitaba el dinero para ese viaje a América y había algo en los ojos del chico que le decían que era de fiar. Además de que sabía lo que estaría sintiendo por lo de sus padres.

"Bueno, pasa. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Cris, Cris Black"

"Yo soy Armando Chiba, encantado de conocerte."

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno, finalmente una cara conocida. ¿Ya estais contentos?¿No? Pues tendré que poner mas... 


	6. Chapter 6: Viviendo por su cuenta

Capitulo 6: Viviendo por su cuenta

Era una casa bastante espaciosa. Se sentaron en el salón y empezaron a charlar.

"Así que acabas de llegar a la ciudad. ¿Y estás solo¿No te queda ni un familiar?"

Cris lanzó un suspiro. "Mis hermanos y unos amigos vinieron antes, pero no se exactamente donde."

"¿Ya estás matriculado en el colegio? Pareces de la edad de Bunny…"

"¿Quién es?"

"Una amiga…"

Por el rubor de sus mejillas Cris intuyó que era algo mas, pero decidió no insistir sobre el tema. Le sorprendió lo del colegio y decidió en ese instante que sería interesante vivir como uno de ellos mientras estaba allí.

"Pues mañana lo haré, pero no se donde está."

Armando sonrió. "Mañana he quedado en el centro comercial, si quieres te acerco al colegio después."

Eso le recordó algo. "¿Puedo ir contigo al centro? Necesito algo de ropa y cortarme el pelo."

Armando parecía dudar. "Espero que a Bunny no le moleste, supongo que no le importará. ¿Quieres cenar?"

"¡Claro!"

Después de cenar Armando le mostró su habitación que tenia un armario, una cama, un escritorio con baldas para libros y una silla. Dejo la foto y el reloj en la mesita y se fue a la cama con una sonrisa. Por el momento todo iba bien.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por el olor del desayuno. Ya vestido, encontró a Armando en la cocina.

"Buenos días."

"¡Hola!"

A Armando le sorprendió que todavía llevase la banda verde en la cabeza y le preguntó al respecto. Tras pensar un poco se le ocurrió una excusa bastante similar a la realidad.

"Tengo una marca de nacimiento que llama mucho la atención. No me gusta que la gente se me quede mirando…" _Como cada vez que salía del castillo_.

Decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Con quien has quedado en el centro?"

"Con Bunny"

"¿Tu novia?"

Armando se sonrojó. "Si, bueno, eso es."

"¿Cómo es?"

Puso una expresión ausente. "Es… difícil definirla. Es mona, graciosa, vivaz… pero también un poco cabeza de chorlito. Lo mejor es su gran corazón. Te costará encontrar uno más grande."

Cris sonrió "Todo un personaje… Me gustará conocerla."

"Seguramente estaréis en la misma clase." Una vez acabaron de comer fueron directos a la calle donde tenía aparcado Armando su coche.

Legaron a las 10 y media. Se pusieron a esperar a la entrada del centro comercial. Pasados 10 minutos Cris no aguantó a preguntar "¿A que hora habías quedado?"

"A las 10 y cuarto"

"¡Pero entonces llegamos tarde, igual se cansó de esperar!"

Armando esbozó una sonrisa. "Es que Bunny tiene un problemilla con la puntualidad. Llega tarde a todo."

"Oh…"

10 minutos después oyeron una voz.

"¡Armando!"

Cris observó como una chica se acercaba corriendo. Era rubia con los ojos azules y llevaba un peinado de lo más extraño. Dos coletas saliendo de dos moños en lo alto de la cabeza. Armando sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Hola Bunny!"

Ella jadeaba y se apoyó en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento "Arf, arf, siento llegar tarde. Amy no hacía más que insistir con lo atrasado que estaban mis deberes y tuve que terminarlos con ella."

"No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado." Le hizo señas a Cris para que se acercara. "Te presento a Cris Black, mi nuevo compañero de piso. Cris, esta es Bunny Tsukino."

"¡Encantado!"

Ella se le quedó mirando. "Vaaaaya… tienes unos ojos increíbles…"

El se sonrojó sorprendido. "Gracias"

Armando intervino bromeando. "¿Debo sentirme celoso?"

Bunny empezó a mover furiosamente la cabeza "¡Nonononono! Tu eres el único chico para mi, ya lo sabes." Se le colgó del brazo y lo arrastró dentro del centro comercial mientras Cris los seguía asombrado.

En cuanto llegaron a la tienda de videojuegos Bunny empezó a saltar. "¡Ha llegado un nuevo juego de Guerrero-V, Vamos a verlo!"

Armando se le acercó a Cris y con una sonrisilla le susurró al oído "Esto llevará tiempo. Te esperamos aquí." Éste asintió y se separó de ellos.

Tras pasar por varias cafeterías y una zapatería, encontró una peluquería. Quería que se lo cortaran bien corto, pero al final se dejó el flequillo. Por si se le perdía la banda y tenía que cubrir la marca de su frente. Tras cortarse el pelo compró un marco para la foto familiar que tenía. Después de comprar algo de ropa se tropezó con alguien. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio oscuro, ojos seductores y vestía un elegante traje. A su lado una chica de bucles turquesa hasta los hombros y aspecto dulcelo miraba con curiosidad. En ese momento Bunny y Armando se acercaron y Armando le ayudó con las bolsas que se le habían caído.

"¿Estas bien?" Pero Bunny en cambio miraba a la pareja y las reconoció. "¡Si son Timmy y Vicky!" Cris empezó a disculparse.

"Perdone señor, no lo vi…"

El aludido se quedó sorprendido y Bunny le dio un codazo y le susurró. "Es una chica…"

Cris se sonrojó y volvió a disculparse. Las dos jóvenes sonrieron divertidas.

"No pasa nada."

"¡Hasta luego!" Se despidieron.

Cris se las quedó mirando. "¿Por qué se viste como un chico? Así uno se confunde…"

Bunny hizo un gesto con la mano. "Les pasa a casi todos."

Después de comprar fueron al colegio de secundaria donde estudiaba Bunny. Los recibió la secretaria. Todo iba bien hasta que le pidieron el expediente de su colegio anterior.

"No tengo."

La señora se sorprendió. "¿Como que no?¿Acaso no has ido nunca a la escuela?"

El trató de excusarse. "Bueno… Tenía un tutor personal en casa."

Eso pareció calmarla aunque no era suficiente. Sin embargo los ojos del chico le daban un aire de inocencia que la hizo confiar en él.

"Bueno, por mi vale así." Le entregó su horario y la llave de su taquilla y se fueron.

El resto del día y el siguiente Cris los paso en el estudio de Armando buscando en Internet información sobre este nuevo mundo y sus costumbres, pues no quería meter la pata. El domingo por la noche se fue nervioso a la cama. Pues el día siguiente sería su primer día de clase donde conocería a mucha gente nueva.


	7. Chapter 7: Primer día de clase

n/a: sailor moon no me pertenece

Capitulo 7: Primer día de clase

El lunes Cris se levantó muy animado. Tras desayunar cogió los libros y la mochila y se marchó a clase. Llegó sin problemas hasta secretaría donde le esperaba su profesora para presentarle al resto de la clase.

La chica de cortos cabellos azul oscuro entro en clase, donde la esperaba una de sus mejores amigas.

"¡Hola Amy¿Y Bunny?"

"¡Buenos días, Patricia! No tuve tiempo de pasar por su casa, espero que no llegue tarde"

La chica alta de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta movió la cabeza con pesar. "Yo no pediría un milagro…" La llegada de la profesora hizo que todos ocuparan sus asientos. Amy comprobó que solo quedaban dos asientos libres, uno de ellos el de Bunny y el otro a su lado.

"¡Buenos días alumnos!"

"¡Buenos días profesora!"

"Me complace anunciaros que a partir de hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo. Pasa, por favor." Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta entreabierta.

Nada mas entrar el alumno nuevo se oyó un suspiro por parte de las chicas. Amy puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó lo que siempre decía Patricia.

"Es igualito que mi ex novio..."

"Siempre dices lo mismo."

"No, esta vez es distinto. No es que tenga algo que me lo recuerde, sino que es todo. Es como un clon mas joven, pero igual de guapo."

Cris no sabía que hacer. Parecía que la profesora y los demás esperasen que hiciese algo. Pero no sabía que. La profesora le susurró.

"Vamos, preséntate."

"¡Ah, si!"

Había olvidado eso. Se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió su nombre. Después se dirigió a los alumnos y se presentó.

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Cris Black y vengo de Nem… ¡Noruega! Aunque mi familia es de aquí originalmente."

_Casi se me escapa que vengo de Némesis… Debo tener mas cuidado._

Los alumnos no notaron el pequeño desliz. Los chicos por despiste y las chicas por atontamiento. Excepto Amy, que quedó algo sorprendida. La profesora no lo notó.

"Bien, siéntate en el asiento libre al lado de… ¡Bunny Tsukino!"

Esto último lo hizo señalando acusadoramente a la chica que pasaba de puntillas hasta su asiento.

"¡Buenos días, profesora!" Comentó la chica de los moños con cara de inocente.

"¡Otra vez tarde, Bunny¡Al pasillo!"

"Jo…"

Al terminar la ultima clase de la mañana, Cris estaba muy nervioso. La mayoría de las materias dadas tenían un nivel mucho mayor del que estaba acostumbrado. Sobre todo en ciencias y matemáticas.

_No en vano tengo 10 años aunque aparente 15_.

Como era la hora de comer y no sabía donde estaba la cafetería le preguntó a la chica de su izquierda, casi tan alta como el, con coleta castaña y los ojos verde oscuro.

"Perdona¿Sabes donde está la cafetería?"

La chica se lo quedó mirando_. ¡Oh¡Dios! Me está hablando…_

Cris le pasó la mano por delante. "¿Hola?"

Ella parpadeó. "¡Oh! Disculpa… la cafetería… No hay."

"¿Qué? Pero y la comida…"

"Todos se la traen de casa¡mira!" Dijo ésta mientras le mostraba la bolsa donde traía la comida.

"¡Vaya! Es una bolsa muy bonita."

Ella se sonrojó. "Gracias, la he hecho yo misma."

"Pero ¿Qué hago ahora? Yo no sabía que…"

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces. "Si quieres puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo…"

Cris le sonrió abiertamente. "¿Harías eso¡Muchas gracias¿No será una molestia?"

Ella gesticuló para no darle importancia. "¡Que va, para nada!"

Bunny asomó la cabeza. "¡Que envidia…! Tienes mucha suerte, Cris. Patricia es la mejor cocinera de por aquí."

Patricia se sonrojó. "No es para tanto… ¡Un momento¿Ya os conocíais?"

"Si. Es el compañero de piso de Armando."

"Tan joven y ya compartes piso…"

Bunny le dio un codazo a su amiga. "No se de que te sorprendes, tu vives en un apartamento tu sola… ¡Amy, vamos a comer!"

La chica de pelo corto estaba acabando de recoger. "¡Voy!"

Ya situados en el césped se pusieron a comer. "¡Oye, Que bueno está esto!"

"Gracias"

"Ni siquiera en palacio comí nunca nada tan bueno…"

Las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando y Bunny se atragantó con una bola de arroz. "¡Cof, cof¿Has vivido en un palacio? No serás un príncipe…"

_Oh, no. He metido la pata... _"¿He dicho palacio? Que confusión más tonta. Je, Je."

Por suerte dos alumnos aparecieron para saludar a las tres chicas. Un chico con gafas muy gruesas y una chica pelirroja. Todos se levantaron y Bunny le presentó Cris a su mejor amiga, Cary y a su novio Camilo.

"Me alegro que ya estés mejor, Cary."

"Si bueno, no pasó nada. Las guerreros me salvaron como siempre."

"¿Quienes¿Qué guerreros?"

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

Camilo casi lo agarra de la camisa. "¿Cómo que quienes¡Las Guerreros del amor y la justicia!"

Cris parpadeó. _Parece que me perdí algo…_

Camilo lo soltó y tosió como para darse importancia o dar un discurso. Bunny suspiró, puso cara rara y le susurró a Cris. "Ya empezamos… Prepárate y coge asiento."

"Quizás no hayas oído en Noruega acerca de ellas, pero ya llevan en activo mas de dos años y siempre luchando por el bien, el amor y la justicia. Son cinco chicas."

Bunny le miro sonriente. "¿Por qué no empiezas por la que apareció la primera?"

"Cierto. La primera apareció mucho antes que las demás. Tras ayudar a la policía en Inglaterra cambio de traje y se unió al resto."

Bunny se quedó sorprendida. "¿Eh?"

"¡Guerrero Venus!"

"Oh… ¿Y la mas poderosa?"

"Por supuesto. Ella siempre lucha más que ninguna otra. Guerrero Júpiter es muy fuerte."

Ante la cara de Bunny Patricia rió levemente. Bunny lo intentó otra vez.

"¿Qué me dices de la mas guapa?"

"Claro. Ella es la más guapa con su pelo largo y ardiente mirada. Su traje es el mas chulo."

Bunny empezó a reírse tontamente hasta que Cary añadió: "Me encantan sus zapatos de tacón rojos. La guerrero Marte tiene mucho estilo."

"¿Y la mas lista?"

"Eso es muy fácil. Nunca pierde la calma y deduce el punto débil del oponente. Además de eso Guerrero Mercurio es la mas dulce."

Amy se sonrojó y Bunny le puso los morros con enfado. "¿No se te olvida una?"

Camilo se la quedó mirando. "No se…"

Cary intervino. "¡Claro que si¡Guerrero Luna!"

Bunny le hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba. "¡Ahí quería yo llegar!"

"Es muy buena persona y me ha salvado un montón de veces."

"Además es la jefa de las Guerreros." Añadió Camilo.

"Jajajaja!"

Bunny parecía muy contenta pero la cabeza de Amy apareció a su derecha.

"Pero es muy temperamental."

La cabeza de Patricia apareció por su izquierda.

"Y un cabeza de chorlito que no piensa antes de actuar."

Bunny hizo un puchero. "Joooo, chicas. Sois como Ray…"

Camilo se quedó pensativo. "Es curioso que tenga el mismo carácter de Bunny."

Cary se la quedo mirando. "Si hasta se parece un poco…"

Las tres chicas pusieron cara de espanto mientras Cris las miraba extrañado. Amy soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

"Pero¿Qué dices¿Bunny la guerrero del amor y la justicia?"

Bunny la miró con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬ Cary se rió también.

"Tienes razón. ¡Que tonta soy! Bueno¡nos vemos luego!"

Cuando los dos se marcharon Bunny, Patricia y Amy soltaron un enorme suspiro.

Amy intentó entablar conversación. "¿Que tal el primer día, Cris? Bunny me contó que venías de estudiar con tutores privados. ¿Has notado diferencia?"

"Pues si. No tengo un buen nivel de Matemáticas. No se que voy a hacer."

Patricia le sugirió algo. "¿Por qué no te ayuda Amy? Es un genio y ya ayuda a Bunny."

"¡A mi no me importa!"

"¡Gracias!"

"Ten cuidado, es muy estricta…" Le susurró Bunny.

"¡Te he oído!"

"Por cierto¿Ya conoces la ciudad? Yo podría enseñártela después de clase…"

Bunny y Amy se la quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada y Amy se le acercó al oído. "No olvides que hemos quedado después para una reunión en casa de Ray"

"¡Ya lo se!" Le respondió irritada Patricia. "Pero como os quedaréis para hacer los deberes, luego os lo traéis y mientras nos reunimos, que lo entretenga Fernando y después quedo con el."

Amy le soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, pero Patricia era toda sonrisas cuando anunció: "¡Bien, Decidido!"


	8. Chapter 8: Vuelta al principio

Capitulo 8: Vuelta al principio

Cuando acabaron las clases Cris, Amy y Bunny fueron a un aula vacía donde estuvieron media hora estudiando. Más o menos. En realidad lo único que hizo Bunny fue quejarse de dolor de cabeza, sin embargo a Cris le fue muy útil aunque algo duro. Cuando salían de la escuela solo había una cosa en la mente de él.

_Ojala volviese a mi cuerpo anterior. Mis deberes serían los adecuados y no tan difíciles. _

De camino se encontraron Una niña de pelo rosa en dos coletas seguida por un gato negro.

"¡Bunny, Amy!"

"Hola, Chibiusa."

"¡Hola!"

Cris se la quedo mirando. _¡Por fin alguien de mi edad!_

Amy le presentó a la niña. "Esta es Chibiusa. Él es Cris."

El le dirigió una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó. "¿Eres la hermana de Bunny? Lo digo porque sois clavadas."

Las dos negaron con cara de horror.

"¡Nada de eso!"

"¿Quién querría ser pariente de Bunny?"

Bunny la fulminó con la mirada. Amy se rió.

"Pues tiene gracia porque Bunny es su…" Rápidamente Bunny y Chibiusa le taparon la boca a Amy. Cris se quedó extrañado. o.O

"¡Miau!"

"¡Oh! Esa es nuestra gata. Se llama Luna." Bunny la cogió y se la mostró. Al principió se emocionó porque nunca había visto un gato en vivo y en directo. En Némesis casi no había animales.

Cris se quedó pasmado al ver la marca de la frente de la gata. _¡Es igual que la mía! _

"Esa marca…"

Bunny se rió tontamente. "Hahahaha… ¿A que le pega el nombre?" La gata se escabulló de sus manos y se subió de un salto al hombro de Amy.

"Por cierto, Chibiusa ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy al parque. He quedado allí con Andrea."

"¿Y vas tú sola?"

"¡Soy mayor!" se quejó Chibiusa.

"Será mejor que te acompañe alguien."

Entonces Chibiusa se agarró al brazo de Cris. "¡Vale¿Me acompañas?"

Las otras se quedaron atónitas y aún mas cuando Cris asintió. "De todas formas yo no puedo asistir a vuestra reunión. En vez de esperar fuera, lo haré en el parque."

* * *

Cuando llegaron al templo había dos chicas esperándolas aparte de Patricia. Una era muy parecida a Bunny, pero con el pelo suelto y un lazo rojo en lo alto. La otra era morena con ojos violeta. Parecía enfadada por algo. En cuanto llegaron se encaró con Bunny.

"¡Siempre tarde Bunny!"

Ella hizo un puchero. "Amy ha venido a la par de mi, Ray…"

La otra rubia intervino. "Por cierto¿No ibais a traer a un tío bueno? Es lo que nos ha contado Patricia"

La aludida se escandalizó "¡Oye, Carola¡Que yo no lo llamé eso!"

Amy les informó de lo ocurrido. "Y Chibiusa parecía interesada en Cris…" finalizó Amy.

"Y quien no…" Añadió Patricia suspirando.

"¡Pues yo me alegro¡A ver si así deja a mi Armando en paz!"

"Oye bunny, es normal que ella quiera estar con Armando. Después de todo es su padre. Seguro que en el futuro al ser Rey no tiene tiempo para ella."

"¿Qué excusa es esa, Carola? Yo soy su madre y a mi no se me aferra…"

"No me extraña…" Comentó Ray.

"¡Oye, tú!" Bunny y Ray se sacaron la lengua. Amy intentó calmar las cosas y las hizo entrar dentro.

En el templo Luna les hablo. "Yo de vosotras tendría cuidado con ese chico. Antes note una extraña energía en el. Además creo que me suena de algo..."

No le dieron mucha importancia y enseguida empezaron a hablar de la búsqueda del Mesías y el fin del silencio.

* * *

Al llegar al parque, Cris y Chibiusa se encontraron con otra niña. Vestía de oscuro y también tenía oscuros los ojos y el pelo corto. Alzó la mano para saludarles.

"¡Andrea!"

"¡Hola Chibiusa¡Oh!..." y se le quedó mirando al chico rubio con cara de desconcierto.

Chibiusa les presentó y se dispusieron a pasar el rato. Si a las niñas les extrañó que el joven jugara con el mismo entusiasmo que ellas, no lo mostraron en ningún momento. Al igual que no notaron los dos pares de ojos que les observaban desde hacía rato.

"No hay duda. Tiene que ser ella."

"Entonces no lo alarguemos mas. ¡Vamos!"

* * *

En casa de Ray, las cosas empezaban a calentarse. Patricia se levantó.

"Bueno chicas, voy a reunirme con Cris ya, se hace tarde."

"Lastima que no hallamos decidido nada." se lamentó Carola.

Ray entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y de quien es la culpa, Bunny?"

"Venga, Ray! Solo estas enfadada conmigo porque me comí el ultimo bollo."

"¿El último¡Te los comiste todos!"

"Bueno, bueno… tampoco es para tanto…" Viendo la cara de Ray, Bunny se acercó a Patricia a toda prisa. "¡Te acompaño! Así de paso me llevaré a Chibiusa a casa."

Ray las detuvo. "¡Esperad! Hay algo… algo no va bien…"

* * *

Estaban los tres hablando alegremente cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"¡Mesías del silencio, prepárate!"

"¡Te ha llegado la hora!"

Delante de ellos estaban dos chicas con trajes de guerreros. Una rubia y la otra de pelo verde mar.

La rubia señaló a Chibiusa y a Cris. "¡Apartaos, no va con vosotros!"

"¿Qué queréis de mi?"

"Hemos venido a matarte. De este modo el mundo se salvará."

Cris se puso delante de ellas para protegerlas. "Lo que decís no tiene ningún sentido. Si queréis hacerle daño¡Tendréis que pasar por encima de mi!"

La del pelo rubio lo miró fríamente. "¿Acabar con dos para salvar millones? Nos lo pones fácil..."

La rubia miró a la otra.

"¡Vamos allá, Neptuno!"

Sin embargo, la otra vacilaba. "Espera, Urano. Hay algo en ese chico…"

Guerrero Urano la miró ceñuda. "Sabes bien lo que hay en juego… ¡Muy bien! Lo haré yo sola. ¡Temblor…!"

Ya iba a lanzar un ataque cuando una voz la detuvo.

"¡Alto ahí!"

Todos miraron hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz. Cinco chicas vestidas de guerreros acababan de llegar. El sol del atardecer les daba por la espalda y el viento ondeaba su cabello. (En plan pose tope guay. Por cierto, paso de poner el tipico discurso raro que acaba con: Y en nombre de luna te castigaré. Es algo cansino)

"¡Urano, Neptuno¿Qué estais haciendo?"

"Ya te advertimos que no te metieses en esto ¡hay que acabar con ella antes de que el silencio arrase con todo!"

Las cinco chicas se pusieron en medio.

"Podemos salvar el mundo sin sacrificar a nadie¡por favor!"

"U os quitáis u os quitamos nosotras"

Guerrero Júpiter dio un paso al frente. "¡Intentadlo, haber si podéis!"

Guerrero Venus miro hacía el trío que protegían.

_Marte tenía razón, sin embargo, ninguna podía suponer que la guerrero de la destrucción habitase dentro de Andrea… _

Cris las miraba sorprendido. "¡Bunny, Patricia, Amy¿De que os habéis disfrazado?"

Guerrero Luna casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa. "¿Cómo nos has reconocido?"

"Bueno… Se os ve la cara…Es evidente. No me diréis que esos disfraces engañan a alguien…"

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de asimilarlo, pues al parecer, Guerrero Neptuno ya no vacilaba.

_Puede ver a traves de los disfraces… Sabía que había algo raro en él…_ "¡Mares y océanos, al ataque!"

"¡Fulgor creciente!"

"¡Fuego destructor!"

los ataques de Venus y Marte detuvieron con éxito el primer ataque, pero Guerrero Neptuno ya estaba en movimiento de nuevo. Por su parte Guerrero Júpiter tenía sus problemas con Guerrero Urano. Mientras tanto el resto tomó una postura defensiva. Mientras Chibiusa se transformaba en Guerrero y Guerrero Luna cubría a Andrea y Cris, Mercurio lanzó su defensa de niebla.

"¡Mercurio, lucha!"

Tras despachar con rapidez a Guerrero Júpiter, Urano lanzó su ataque contra Andrea

"¡Temblor de tierra!"

Pero fue detenido por el cetro de Guerrero Luna. Sin embargo ya se lo esperaba y para sorpresa de las guerreros, cargó contra Guerrero Marte a la vez que Neptuno se lanzaba contra Mercurio. Tras dejar a Mercurio en el suelo, Neptuno vio su oportunidad, y utilizando su talismán-espejo, despejó el camino entre la niebla de Mercurio. Así pudo ver que solo Chibiusa se interponía en ese instante. Urano también lo vio, pues lanzó su talismán-espada por el camino que su compañera había despejado. Incluso pilló desprevenida a la niña de pelo rosa. Lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que Cris se pusiera delante de ella.

Sin embargo una luz emergió de la frente de Cris (destrozando la cinta verde que llevaba) y paró en seco el arma, que volvió a su dueña. Todos los presentes se lo quedaron mirando mientras caía de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la frente con un gesto de dolor. Guerrero Neptuno se puso de frente a él sujetando el espejo con la superficie reflectante apuntando al chico.

"¡Sabía que no eras una persona común¡Ahora veremos quien eres en realidad¡Reflejo submarino!"

Entonces un rayo de luz que salía del talismán lo envolvió, cegando al resto. Cuando la luz se fue vieron, para su asombro, que un niño de la edad de Chibiusa estaba en lugar del Cris que conocían. Él mismo parecía el más sorprendido de todos.

"¡Oh! He vuelto a como era antes… ¡Mejor¡Ser adolescente es muy raro y los deberes son muy difíciles!"

Guerrero luna asintió con cara de resignación y los brazos cruzados. "Si, si. Te entiendo muy bien. Tienes razón."

Las otras guerreros se la quedaron mirando. ¬ ¬

"Quiero decir… ¿Quién eres tú¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

Pero antes de que nadie dijese nada mas, una mujer pelirroja apareció de la nada junto a Andrea, la agarró y desaparecieron.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelaciones

Capitulo 9: Revelaciones

"¡Andrea!"

Chibiusa cayó de rodillas lamentándose. Las demás guerreros estaban paralizadas. Sin embargo, Urano y Neptuno les dieron la espalda y se marcharon no sin antes darles una advertencia.

"No volváis a interferir en nuestra misión."

"Si lo hacéis acabaremos con vosotras. No dejaremos que vuestros sentimientos personales destruyan el mundo."

Júpiter estaba furiosa. "¡Podéis coger vuestra misión y metérosla…!"

Pero Marte la detuvo. "No tiene sentido pelear. ¡Que se vayan!"

Venus le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Em, chicas… creo que hay un asunto mas urgente ahora mismo." Dijo esto señalando al niño rubio.

Mercurio lo miró con suspicacia y severidad. "¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir?"

Cris intentó encogerse. "Bueno… quizás olvidé contar algunos detalles sobre mi y…"

"Y este no es momento ni lugar. Vayamos al templo antes de que aparezcan curiosos."

"¡Un momento Ray¿Qué pasa con Andrea?"

Guerrero Luna le puso la mano sobre su cabeza. "No te preocupes Chibiusa, la encontraremos."

* * *

Las chicas y el niño se dirigieron al templo de la familia de Ray. Tras echar "amablemente" a su abuelo de una habitación, Ray los instaló alrededor de una mesa. Miraron a Cris expectantes. Él suspiró con pesar.

"Me llamo Crisoberilo. Vengo del planeta Némesis, del futuro…"

Así, les contó su historia a las asombradas chicas. Tras terminar, ellas le contaron lo suyo, quien era Chibiusa y todo lo del reino de la Luna.

"Entonces ¡Vosotras habéis visto a mis familiares¿Dónde están?"

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con tristeza. Amy saltó de su asiento y fue a llamar por teléfono. Finalmente fue Ray quien se lo contó.

"El hombre sabio, digo el fantasma de la muerte, los corrompió y les mató. Lo siento."

A él le empezó a temblar el labio. "No puede ser…"

Con calme le explicaron lo ocurrido el año anterior.

"…Y asi fue como murió Diamante, salvándome la vida." Concluyó Bunny. Unas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban las mejillas del niño.

"Entonces¿Para que he venido aquí? Ya no me queda nada… ni nadie."

"Eso no es del todo cierto…" Le comento Amy con una sonrisa. Justo entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. "¡Yo iré!" Se ofreció.

"¿A que se refiere?" Les preguntó al resto.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros. Poco después oyeron voces de fuera hablando con Amy. 4 mujeres venían con ellas. Cris se quedó sin habla.

"¡Sois-sois vosotras¡Kermesite, Calaverite, Bertierite y Petzite! Pero sois mayores…"

Kermesite se volvió hacia Amy con una mueca de sorpresa. "¿Quién es este niño?"

"Parece que nos conoce de algo…" Comentó Calaverite con extrañeza.

"¿No os acordáis de mi¡Soy yo, Crisoberilo¡El hermano pequeño de Diamante y Zafiro!"

De inmediato, las 4 se frotaron la frente, como si les doliese la cabeza.

"Ese nombre me suena, pero al intentar hacer memoria…duele" Gruño Petzite.

"Esto es muy extraño" Comentó Amy. Acto seguido se transformó en Guerrero Mercurio y comenzó a trastear con un visor azul frente a sus ojos.

"Tal como suponía. Las ondas cerebrales vuestras están retocadas."

"¿Sería el hombre sabio?" Inquirió Carola.

"Seguramente… ¡Bunny!"

"Si."

"Tu las purificaste sin tener eso en cuenta. ¿Podrás arreglarlo?"

"Lo intentaré ¡Corazón púrpura, dame el poder!" Se convirtió en Guerrero Luna y las apuntó con su cetro. Entonces un humo negro salió de sus frentes y ellas cayeron de rodillas. Se levantaron con dificultad y miraron al niño frente a ellas.

"Crisoberilo… ¡Si¡Ahora me acuerdo!" Exclamó Bertierite. Las otras recordaron tambien. Todos se juntaron en un entrañable reencuentro. Al de un rato, ellas contaron lo sucedido mientras el estaba dormido/en coma.

"Tras el cataclismo, todos los adultos habían perecido. El resto sentíamos algo muy intenso. De alguna forma el hombre sabio tras activar el cristal oscuro, nos manipuló para que pensásemos como el quería. Nos volvió contra la tierra y nos arrebató los sentimientos." Dijo Calaverite con rabia. Kermesita le puso una mano en el hombro, confortándola y continuó.

"Nos volvió crueles, resaltando nuestras peores cualidades. En ti fue distinto. No despertabas. Zafiro te puso en una maquina de soporte vital."

"Zafiro…" Murmuró Petzite con tristeza.

"Entonces, si que pertenezco a este lugar. ¡Con vosotras!"

"¡No!"

Todos se volvieron a mirar al gato blanco.

"¿Artemis?"

"Ahora entiendo lo que decía Luna. Mi memoria es mejor que la de ella respecto a vuestra vida pasada."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Lo has recordado¿Verdad?" Le dijo la gata negra.

"Por supuesto que si, Luna. Y tenías razón. Su alma viene del Reino de la Luna."

"¿Cómo?"

"Veréis, en aquella época, la gran reina Serenity tenía dos hijos. La mayor y futura heredera, la princesa Serenity y el menor, el infante Etsuki. Yo no olvido una cara y al igual que vosotras sois iguales físicamente a vuestros yoes pasados, él también. Supongo que cuando La Reina usó el cristal de plata, algunas de las almas que envió al futuro se pasaron de largo. Estoy convencido de que eso fue lo que pasó con Cris."

"¡Ohhhhh!" Todos se sorprendieron mucho. Luna continuó por su compañero.

"Por lo complicado que es la cosa, Bunny no tiene experiencia suficiente para limpiar a Cris de su cuerpo de Némesis, tal y como hizo con ellas 4."

"¡No me menosprecies, Luna!" Comentó Bunny enfurruñada.

"Entonces no puede quedarse aquí…"

"¿Y a donde iré?"

"¡Déjame acabar! Decía que aunque ahora Bunny no pueda, estoy convencida de que la Neo-Reina Serenity si podrá. Para entonces Bunny tendrá más poder y experiencia."

"Eso significa…" Empezó Cris

"¡…Que te vienes al futuro conmigo!" Terminó Chibiusa con gran alegría. En cuanto el resto la miró con cara picarona, se sonrojó. Cris no se enteraba del asunto.

"Pero, en el futuro estaréis todos vosotros¿no?" Pregunto el niño esperanzado.

"¡Claro!"

"Pues será mejor que te lo lleves cuanto antes, Chibiusa. No sabemos cuanto mas aguantará su cuerpo sin purificar en este planeta." Le dijo Artemis.

"¡Yo no me marcho hasta saber que Andrea está bien!" Protestó la pelirrosa. Bunny se le acercó.

"Te lo prometo. Yo la salvaré."

"¿Tú? No se si eso me tranquiliza mucho…"

"¡Oye tú!"

"Es un poco tarde. Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana lo solucionaremos." Comentó Amy reconciliadora mente. De ese modo todos se fueron a sus casas. Ni que decir tiene que Armando se llevó una sorpresa de campeonato al ver la verdadera forma de su compañero de piso.


	10. Chapter 10: El corazón puro

Capítulo 10: El corazón puro

Una vez acostada Chibiusa, Bunny se vistió y fue a reunirse con sus compañeras. Mientras las cinco luchaban contra dos enemigas, una pesadilla concerniente a Andrea despertó a la pelirrosa.

"¡Andrea!"

_Tengo que encontrarla, pero no puedo preocupar mas a Bunny ni a las demás… ¡Ya se!

* * *

_

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Cris.

"¿Si?Chibiusa...¿A pasado algo?"

"Perdona por despertarte¿Está Armando?"

"Un momento…"

Cris fue a buscarle, sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía.

"No se donde ha ido, lo siento."

"No importa, tendré que hacerlo yo sola…" Dijo decepcionada.

"¡Espera un momento¿Qué es lo que pasa? Quizás yo te pueda ayudar."

* * *

Media hora mas tarde los dos niños se encontraban frente a la casa del padre de Andrea. Una mansión enorme y, con lo oscuro de la noche, bastante tétrica. 

"Aquí vive Andrea con su padre. De día no parece tan…"

"¿…Terrorífica?" Terminó Cris por ella. Ella asintió y tras respirar profundamente para darse ánimos, se acercó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió sola y los dos dieron un salto tremendo de la impresión.

"Vale, si querían asustarnos… lo están haciendo muy bien."

"Tenemos que encontrarla, quizás haya una pista aquí."

Tras buscar en un par de habitaciones siniestras encontraron a alguien. Una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Quién eres¿Sabes algo de Andrea? Un momento… ¡Tu eres la que se la llevó!"

"En efecto, me llamo Yuca y soy parte de la asociación maligna de brujas impías. Vengo a por tu corazón puro"

Viendo claramente que era un enemigo, Chibiusa se transformó en guerrero y le atacó con su minicetro. La bruja lo esquivó fácilmente y la atacó con un rayo pero Cris le hizo agacharse para esquivarlo. Desgraciadamente se habían arrinconado en una esquina junto a la ventana haciendo imposible esquivar el próximo ataque. Por suerte una rosa roja deflectó el ataque. Había llegado alguien vestido con un esmoquin, sombrero de copa, capa y antifaz.

"¡El Señor del Antifaz!"

Justo cuando iba a decir una de sus frases cursis de entrada Yuca les atacó, haciendo que los dos niños saliesen volando por la ventana. Suerte que estaban en la planta baja. Aun así el golpe contra el suelo dejó inconsciente a la niña. Cris se le puso delante.

"¡Déjala en paz!"

"Siento que tu corazón puro es incluso mejor que el de ella, pero ya ves, me he encaprichado con el suyo." Dicho esto se abalanzó contra ellos. Pero una bola de energía la hizo retroceder.

"¡No tocarás a Pequeña Dama!" Guerrero Plutón había llegado a escena. Aun así y con El Señor del Antifaz no pudieron evitar que cegase a los presentes con uno de sus rayos, agarrase a Chibiusa y se esfumara.

* * *

Sin saber nada de eso, las chicas se encontraban frente a una puerta a otro espacio tras vencer a las ultimas de brujas 5, Cipril y Petirrol. Sin dudar entraron allí.

* * *

En ese mismo espacio, Guerrero Urano y Guerrero Neptuno encontraron al profesor Tomoe, padre de Andrea y claramente poseído por un dimone, frente a un altar. 

"Bienvenidas, guerreros de la justicia. Me alegro de que podáis presenciar esto." Entonces las luces se encendieron y pudieron ver a Andrea vestida como una muñeca estilo gótica sentada en una especie de trono y a Chibiusa tumbada en el altar.

"¡Guerrero Chibiluna!" Guerrero Urano corrió hacia la niña, pero una barrera de energía de color morado la repelió, casi electrocutándola. "¡Au!"

Justo en ese instante llegaron las otras. Guerrero Luna hizo lo mismo que Urano con el mismo resultado: De culo al suelo. Impotentes ante lo que ocurría ante ellas, solo pudieron mirar como la energía maligna en el cuerpo de Andrea le arrebataba el corazón puro a Chibiusa, dejándola inerte. En ese instante Andrea se transformó en una Mujer adulta de largo pelo y una estrella negra en la frente. Eso extrañó a Guerrero Urano.

"Pensaba que el Mesías del silencio sería Guerrero Saturno, el Guerrero de la destrucción. ¿Quién es esa?"

"¡Que estúpida! Aunque Guerrero Saturno es la guerrero de la destrucción, no es malvada como yo. ¡Soy el gran Maestro 9!"

Acto seguido multitud de rayos aparecieron llenando el aire y matando a Yuca (Así, sin mas. Sin discursos, ni peleas. A palo seco. Yo diría que a la pava9 no le caía bien la brujilla.) Y el profesor y ella desaparecieron. Todo el espacio comenzaba a desmoronarse, así que cogieron a Chibiusa y salieron de allí. En la salida se encontraron con El Señor del Antifaz, Guerrero Plutón y Cris. Bunny se le acercó portando a la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Armando! Chibiusa…"

* * *

Ya en el apartamento de Armando, Bunny observaba como su novio emitía energía vital hacia la niña que agonizaba. Los gatos guardianes le explicaron que siendo Armando su padre (y además un humano no muy corriente, por lo del Señor del Antifaz y eso), podía pasarle su energía vital para mantenerla con vida hasta que recuperasen el corazón puro de Chibiusa. Luna iba a añadir algo más, pero Armando le pisó la cola para callarla. En el estado en que se encontraba Bunny, toda histérica, no se fijó. Bunny volvió al salón donde se encontraban sus cuatro amigas junto a Raquel y Cris. Éste último se lamentaba. 

"Fue culpa mía. Debí haberla protegido o mejor aun, debí convencerla de que se quedara en casa y no buscase a Andrea. ¡Por mi culpa Chibiusa se muere!"

"No." Lo tranquilizó Ray. "Tú no la hubieses convencido y además también estaban allí Raquel y Armando."

Al llegar Bunny, Raquel se levantó y les anunció algo.

"Ahora voy a ir con mis compañeras a la escuela que es la base de operaciones del enemigo. Acabaremos con el Mesías del Silencio para siempre."

"Olvidas que es una niña inocente a la que vais a destruir."

"Es la única forma de salvar la vida de Pequeña Dama." Tras decir eso se marchó.

Los demás se quedaron pensativos un rato. Al cabo de un rato Bunny cortó el silencio.

"No quiero que sufra nadie mas. Ni que nadie derrame lagrimas."

"Tu eres la que mas llora, Bunny" Dijo Ray sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

"¡Sin embargo protegeremos a aquellos que amamos!" Anunció Carola.

"¡A este mundo en que vivimos!" Añadió Amy.

"¡Y patearemos el culo del enemigo!" Afirmó Patricia.

* * *

Desde la ventana, Artemís miró como se alejaban las cinco chicas. Luna discutía con Armando. 

"No deberías haberme detenido. Tenía derecho a saberlo."

"No tenemos que preocuparlas con eso." Dijo Armando con tranquilidad.

"Pues yo coincido con Luna. Las chicas deberían saber que si no vuelven rápido con el corazón puro de Chibiusa, se te acabará la energía vital y los dos moriréis." Le comentó el gato blanco.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, Cris se quedó paralizado con la mano en el picaporte al oír aquello.


	11. Chapter 11: Luchando contra el silencio

Nota del autor: No me pertenece Sailor moon. Por cierto si aun no habéis visto el anime de esta parte (Mesías del silencio y final de la saga) y tenéis intención de hacerlo, mejor no sigáis leyendo. Este capítulo os destriparía el final (como si os contase el final de una peli que quisieseis ver) Porque es muy parecido al original. Os aviso por si acaso, luego no os quejeis.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Luchando contra el Silencio

Mientras las cinco chicas se convertían en guerreros, el resto volaba en un helicóptero pilotado por Guerrero Urano. Las tres tripulantes pensaban en lo que tenían que hacer, y aunque les pesara, no encontraban otra elección. La vida de todo el planeta dependía de que una niña tuviese que ser sacrificada. Por más que actuaran de forma fría y dura, por dentro no se sentían bien con todo ello.

Guerrero Luna y las otras llegaron a la guarida del enemigo exactamente en el momento en que se levantaba una barrera en forma de cúpula semiesférica con una abertura en forma de estrella en la parte superior. Alrededor, una barrera suplementaria de dimones daba una resistencia adicional. Justo cuando iban a usar la teleportación, de la nada se formó un portal del cual salió una mano negra que cogió por el cuello a Guerrero Luna y se la llevó antes de que las otras pudiesen hacer algo para impedirlo.

"¡Guerrero Luna!" Las cuatro amigas corrieron hacia la barrera para socorrerla pero fueron repelidas.

"¡Oh no! Sin guerrero Luna no podemos usar la teleportación." Notificó Mercurio.

"Me temo que no podremos ayudarla." Se lamentó Marte.

"¡Mirad arriba!" Señaló Venus.

Justo al lado de la abertura estaba suspendido en el aire el helicóptero de Urano que acababa de llegar. Entonces, los dimones mas cercanos se abalanzaron sobre la máquina y cor una gran corriente eléctrica, lo reventaron en mil pedazos.

"¡Oh no¡Urano, Neptuno y Plutón estaban ahí dentro!" exclamó Júpiter con horror.

"Me temo que ni siquiera ellas con su gran poder han podido hacer nada. Y ahora están…" Comentó Venus.

* * *

Sin embargo, y pese a las palabras de la rubia, Urano y Neptuno estaban dentro de la barrera, mirando con perplejidad los restos carbonizados del helicóptero.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Urano estaba desconcertada.

"Si no me equivoco, Plutón a detenido el tiempo para salvarnos."

"¿Crees que ella…?" Pero Neptuno negó con la cabeza.

"Seguramente ha vuelto al futuro a salvaguardar la corriente temporal."

"¡Lastima! Su poder nos habría ayudado mucho."

"Creo que cuando lo usa en eso se agota por completo. ¿Vamos?"

"¡Si!"

* * *

Sin saber nada de eso Mercurio, Marte y las otras tenían su atención en la barrera que aumentaba por momentos, expandiéndose. Mercurio la analizaba con su mini ordenador y los resultados no eran nada prometedores.

"¡Lo que yo pensaba! La barrera se expande, destruyendo todo a su paso. "¡Es el preludio al silencio!"

"¡Debemos impedir que se extienda!" Afirmó Júpiter.

"Yo conozco el modo." Les dijo Mercurio. El resto escucharon con atención su plan.

* * *

Dentro del enorme edificio, Urano y Neptuno buscaban el paradero del enemigo. Finalmente lo encontraron. Ante ellas se encontraba un enorme Dimone y junto a él, el cuerpo caído del profesor Tomoe. Tras contarles con burla como hacía tiempo habían poseído al Profesor y a su hija se inició una dura batalla en la que alcanzaron la victoria gracias a los dos talismanes que poseían. Después continuaron con la búsqueda del Maestro 9

* * *

Cris corría por las calles buscando a las demás. Finalmente encontró a Guerrero mercurio de rodillas con los brazos en cruz emitiendo una luz azulada, que a lo lejos se juntaba con una luz naranja y otra roja, formando una barrera que impedía avanzar a otra barrera de horribles monstruos.

"¡Amy!"

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"No puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada, tengo que ayudaros."

"No puedo dejarte pasar. Si rompo la barrera, la destrucción se extenderá. Espero que Guerrero Luna lo arregle."

"¿Ella sola?"

"Además¿Qué podrías hacer tú?"

Cris no respondió, solo cerró los ojos, pensando para encontrar una solución. Entonces, un fragmento de recuerdo le alcanzó. Estaba delante de una puerta sellada. Concentrándose, una luz dorada surgió de su frente y la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto una habitación enorme con un cristal negro. Y comprendió.

Amy observó como de la frente de Cris, del símbolo de la luna creciente que tenía, empezó a brotar luz. Extendió las manos y avanzó, atravesando las tres barreras (Luz, dimone y oscura) como si fuese intangible. Amy aunque sorprendida, quiso prevenirle.

"¡Cris, no vayas!"

Pero el niño ya no podía escucharla.

* * *

Guerrero Luna despertó junto al cuerpo de Andrea en una Habitación débilmente iluminada. Se acercó gateando y puso la cabeza de la niña en su regazo para despertarla. Entonces, Andrea abrió los ojos

"Guerrero Luna…"

"¿Te encuentras bien Andrea?"

"El Grial…"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Les oí decir que el Grial podría acabar con ellos. ¿Lo tienes tú?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Me alegro…!"

Guerrero Luna se levantó y le sonrió. Andrea le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

"¡Rápido, sácalo! Tienes que salvar a Chibiusa."

Iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Andrea¿Cómo sabías que Chibiusa es Guerrero Chibiluna? Tu… ¡Tú no eres Andrea!"

"Solo su cuerpo¡Ja, ja ja¡Su mente y su alma se han ido!"

"¡No¡Devuélvemela!"

Justo entonces una puerta se abrió y dos personas mas entraron en escena.

"¡Preparate para morir Mesías del silencio!" Urano y Neptuno habían llegado al fin.

"No, esperad, no lo hagáis" Protestó Guerrero Luna.

* * *

En su camino, Cris encontró un hombre tendido en el suelo con bata de laboratorio y gafas. Le ayudó a levantarse. Éste le suplicó que le ayudase.

"Andrea… Por favor ayúdame a encontrar a mi hija."

* * *

En su apartamento Armando parecía desfallecer. Los dos gatos lo miraban sin saber que mas hacer mientras la mano que daba energía a la niña comenzaba a temblar.

* * *

El Maestro 9, con su apariencia adulta, uso su pelo para atrapar a Urano y Neptuno. Cuando amenazaba a estas para que les diese el grial, Cris y el profesor Tomoe llegaron. Mientras el maestro 9 dejaba atrapadas atadas en una estatua a Urano y Neptuno (Sólo con su pelo), el profesor se le acercó.

"Andrea…"

Entonces los ojos del maestro 9 cambiaron y otra voz, mas calida salió de sus labios.

"Papa."

Todos quedaron asombrados. El maestro 9 se retorcía por el rechazo. El padre de Andrea se acerco más a ella.

"Andrea…"

"Papa, no puedo respirar…El Grial..."

"¿Qué pasa, hija¿Necesitas el Grial?"

"Por favor…"

Guerrero Luna alzó las manos a pesar de los gritos de Urano y Neptuno advirtiéndola de que era un truco. Ella no les escuchó.

"Andrea esta viva, lo se."

Si embargo en cuento le dio la copa, ésta les empujó y la metió en una urna que destruyó el Grial y absorbió su energía. Entonces una semiesfera negra se formó. El Maestro 9 se reía de ellos.

"Sois mas tontos de lo que pensaba. ¡E aquí el portal por el que el Faraón 90 vendrá desde la Nebulosa Tau a traer el Silencio!"

Afuera, la barrera de energía negra se hizo demasiado fuerte, se convirtió en un tornado negro que absorbió a las cuatro valientes guerreros. Sin embargo, dejo de expandirse.

"¡Andrea, vuelve!" Insistió Guerrero Luna.

"¡Que estúpida! Andrea nunca volverá. ¡Estáis acabados! Para que alguien pudiese vencer al faraón 90 tendría que poseer en sus manos un corazón mucho más puro que el del grial. ¡Eso es imposible!"

"El corazón puro de Andrea es mas fuerte de lo que crees. ¡Andrea!" Bunny lo intentó de nuevo.

"¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! Ya te he dicho que es inútil, yo…" Pero la sensación de rechazo volvió. La maligna mujer empezó a retorcerse y quejarse. "¡Márchate, desaparece para siempre…!"

Otra voz salió de ella haciéndose más fuerte a cada palabra.

"No quiero irme. Ellos quieren estar conmigo y yo con ellos. ¡No puedo abandonarles ahora, me necesitan!"

Con un grito desgarrador, El Maestro9 se transformó. Pero no en la Andrea niña que conocían, sino en una Andrea de la edad de Bunny con un traje de guerrero. Un cristal de corazón puro brillaba en su pecho reemplazando el broche que suele sujetar el lazo.

"¡Guerrero Saturno!" se asombró Urano.

"Guerrero Luna, gracias por intentar salvar a Andrea." Dijo la chica con aparente calma.

"¿Qué quieres decir con intentar?" Pero Saturno se volvió hacia Cris.

"Toma, A ti te encargo esto" En su mano apareció otro cristal que le paso al niño rubio.

"Salva a Chibiusa, por favor. Yo no puedo ir, ahora debo combatir a Faraón 90. Dáselo tú, de prisa. No le queda mucho tiempo."

Guerrero Luna se le acerco "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Entraré en el interior de Faraón 90 y sostendré una lucha a muerte con el. Me llaman la Guerrero de la destrucción, de la vida y la muerte porque mi poder es tal que podría destruir un planeta. Pero al usarlo, yo también…"

"¡Entonces iré contigo!"

"Tal vez Súper Guerrero Luna podría… pero tu no. Morirías. Adiós." Sin más dilación se internó en la energía negra.

Guerrero Luna iba a seguirla pero la energía negra la rechazó. Volvió a intentarlo y volvió a fallar. Cayó al suelo al que golpeó con los puños de la impotencia que sentía.

"**¿Por qué?!!!"**

Entonces, Cris recordó las palabras del Maestro 9.

_Es imposible sin un corazón más puro que el del Grial…_

_Un corazón puro…_

Entonces supo que hacer. Cerró los ojos, una luz brotó de su pecho y un cristal igual al que tenía en la mano apareció. Acercándose, se lo dio a Guerrero Luna. Ella observó que ya no había luz en sus ojos. La luz que había encantado a cuantos lo veían.

"Guerrero Luna, no se si mi corazón es mas puro que el del Grial, pero tómalo igualmente."

"No puedo hacer eso. Entonces tú…"

"Yo no debería estar aquí en primer lugar. Mi llegada a este mundo e incluso mi nacimiento fue un error. Ya oíste lo que dijo Artemis. No me queda nada ni nadie. Sin embargo hacer esto le da cierto significado a mi existencia. Por eso te doy las gracias, a ti y a las otras chicas. Yo debo ir a salvar a Chibiusa y a Armando, casi no les queda tiempo. Adiós y suerte."

Y se marchó. El cristal se posó solo encima del broche-corazón púrpura de guerrero luna y concentrando sus energías, se transformó en Súper Guerrero Luna. Con paso decidido avanzó a su destino.

* * *

Cris caminaba por la calle mientras las fuerzas le abandonaban y la vista se le nublaba. Si ni siquiera el tornado negro había impedido su avance, no lo haría tampoco el desfallecimiento. En poco tiempo llegó al apartamento de Armando. Con ojos cansados Armando vio como ponía el cristal dentro de la niña y se desplomaba en el suelo. Después él cayó también. 


	12. Chapter 12: Cada cosa en su lugar

N del A: No me pertenece Sailor Moon, pero si este fanfic.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Cada cosa en su lugar

Guerrero Marte despertó entre un montón de ruinas. Su traje de guerrero estaba hecho jirones aunque no dejaba al descubierto mucha mas piel que de costumbre. A pesar de sus magulladuras se levantó y miró a su alrededor. El sol brillaba en un cielo azul salpicado de esponjosas nubes. Piedras y vigas estaban esparcidas por doquier. Cojeando, se acerco al epicentro del lugar. Pudo ver como sus tres compañeras se dirigían al mismo lugar y se alegró de que estuviesen a salvo. Así encontraron a Guerrero Luna, intentando levantarse y en un estado similar. Un cristal de corazón puro flotaba a su lado.

"Guerrero Luna¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Guerrero Venus mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo. Por el modo en que colgaba, Marte sospechó de un hombro dislocado

"Creo que si… ¡Agh! Mi costado…" Ella se agarró el lado derecho con dificultad.

"Podrías tener una costilla rota, no te muevas." Le dijo Mercurio. Ella y Júpiter no parecían en tan mal estado. De hecho, Júpiter le estaba colocando el hombro en su sitio a Venus. Fue algo doloroso, aunque necesario.

"Parece que todo a acabado… ¿Ganamos?"

"Creo que si¿Y Andrea?"

"No habrá…"

"¡No!" La interrumpió Guerrero Luna. "Está viva… en alguna parte. Urano y Neptuno se la llevaron… junto con su padre. Él… no tenía buen aspecto. Espero que esté bien…"

"¿Urano y Neptuno están vivas?"

"Si… Pero se han ido. Creo que al final lo entendieron."

"¡Me alegro! Por cierto… ¿Y este corazón puro¿Es el de Chibiusa?"

Entonces Guerrero Luna recordó aquel asunto y se levantó ignorando su dolor.

"¡Debemos apresurarnos! Ese es el corazón puro de Cris¡Morirá si no se lo ponemos pronto!"

* * *

Con gran prisa entraron en el apartamento de Armando. Allí les esperaban Armando con cara triste y Chibiusa que lloraba abrazada a él. Bunny temió lo peor. 

"No…"

Y corrió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba tendido sobre la cama el cuerpo sin vida de Cris. Intento colocar el cristal en su cuerpo pero no funcionaba.

"¡Maldita sea¿Por qué no entra?"

"Bunny… ya es tarde."

"¡No! Aunque poco, su cristal aun brilla, debe haber un modo."

"Si todavía brilla, mi mamá puede que pueda…" Sugirió Chibiusa limpiándose las lágrimas y aferrándose a la última esperanza.

"Entonces debes volver al futuro con él antes de que el brillo desaparezca." Afirmo Amy.

"Os echaré de menos." Se lamentó la niña. "Sin vosotras estaré muy sola."

"Bueno, ahora le tendrás a él." Dijo Patricia, haciendo que se sonrojara la niña.

"Nosotras estaremos allí, solo que un poco mas mayores" afirmó Carola haciendo una mueca de viejecita que hizo reír a la niña, a pesar de lo triste del adiós.

"Aunque algunas no madurarán nunca…" Comento Ray mordazmente mirando a Bunny.

"¡Cállate Ray!" Y se sacaron la lengua.

"Nos veremos pronto." Le aseguró Armando.

"¡Hasta la vista!"

Entonces sacó un colgante de su cuello, lo alzó y tanto Cris, como su cristal y Chibiusa desaparecieron. Bunny se desplomó en el suelo por el cansancio y las heridas y Armando la cogió.

"¡Bunny, creo que debería llevarte al hospital!" Le apremió Armando sujetándola en sus brazos. Ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojó.

"Si, pero antes…" Bunny lo miró tímidamente acercando la boca.

"¿Si?" Sus labios se acercaron más…

Todas desviaron la mirada, todas coloradas hasta los pies.

"¿Tienes algo para comer¡Me muero de hambre!"

"**¡¡¡Bunny!!!**"

* * *

Cris abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en una cama enorme con dosel y finas sabanas de seda. A su lado la observaba sonriente una niña pelirrosa que conocía. Sin embargo iba vestida con un vestido largo hasta los pies, gemas brillantes en el pelo y la misma media luna dorada en el centro de su frente. 

"Ya era hora de que despertaras…"

"¿Chibiusa¿Estás bien¿Qué paso al final?"

"¡Tranquilo! Todo arreglado en el pasado. Y en el presente también. Mi mamá pudo purificarte y devolver tu corazón puro a su lugar. Bueno… ¡Bienvenido al Palacio de Cristal-Tokio!"

"¿Has dicho Cristal-Tokio? Entonces estamos de vuelta. Gracias…"

"Gracias a ti. Tu me salvaste la vida." Tras decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrojada, dio media vuelta y desde la puerta le avisó "No tardes, vístete y ven a la sala del trono. Te esperamos allí."

Colorado hasta las orejas sin saber porque (…) asintió. Luego se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba dicha sala. (¬ ¬). Sin moverse aun miró a su izquierda donde había un gran ventanal con balcón. Se levantó para ver y la vista le dejó maravillado. Frente a él se extendía el jardín más grande que había visto. Multitud de gente paseaba por allí como si fuese un enorme parque. Incluso podía oír la risa de los niños que jugaban por doquier. Al de un rato volvió en si y se dirigió hacia el armario. Allí encontró ropa de su talla muy elegante. Tras deambular por anchos pasillos, amplias estancias y gigantescas escaleras decidió preguntarle a una mujer que pasaba por allí donde estaba la sala del trono. Tras seguir sus indicaciones llegó a una gran sala muy iluminada con bastante gente. Al acercarse pudo reconocer a algunas, las que estaban cerca del trono. Pero no llevaban trajes de Guerrero ninguna de ellas. Entonces, la reina tomó la palabra.

"Bienvenido, Cris. Como seguramente intuyes, esto no solo es una ceremonia de bienvenida. Es ademas, una fiesta de acogida. Por mi poder como Neo Reina Serenity¡Te nombro miembro honorario de la familia real!"

La gente rompió en aplausos. Él se quedó atónito.

_¿Fiesta¿Ceremonia?_

Miró a Chibiusa confundido y le levantó una ceja. Ésta le sacó la lengua sonriendo.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Sonriendo también él, se acercó a su nueva familia preguntándose que nuevas sorpresas le aguradaban en aquel nuevo y maravilloso lugar.

FIN.

* * *

¡Pues eso es todo amigos! Espero que les haya gastado. Reconozco que cuando empezé no me esperaba que continuase asi, ni mucho menos acabar así. Supongo que al final las historias se acaban escribiendo solas. ¡Hasta otra! 


End file.
